ecumenistanfandomcom-20200215-history
Summary and additional comparisons Chart 1 versions
Summary and additional comparison of the two versions of: (I tried to keep this short but the differences kept adding up) The early WCC Chart (view chart) 'Both versions show 8 WCC Assemblies' V1 shows 8 WMC meetings; V2 shows 13 V1 shows 2 WCFOCM meetings; V2 shows 11 V1 shows 2 WCCS meetings; V2 shows 4 V1 shows 1 'The World Ecumenical Conferences' WEC; V2 shows 8, seven of which are on an entirely other 'stream' not seen at all on V1. '"Highlights- The Historical Origins and Development of Contemporary Ecumenism in the 20th Century"' Version 1 is not yet available for view on this wiki, but it is the same chart as Version 2, perhaps an earlier example since it has longer streams between Edinburgh 1910 (World Missionary Conference), showing the landmarks of Orthodox involvement, and it is missing a lot (see above) compared to the other. V1 is not marked as representing only the Orthodox involvement but it seems to do that. It does not illustrate the continuation, albeit integrated but still existing organisations, in the "the river" of the WCC. That's not to say (at this point) that Orthodox representatives were absent at all or most of the conferences. In the first version the WCC river appears to be the unification of the following streams that emerged out of the Edinburgh 1910 World Missionary Conference: 1) International Missionary Council is the stream, the conferences are WMC (World Mission Conferences) 2) Faith and Order is the stream and it's conferences are hallmarked (WCFOCM) World Conferences Faith and Order and Commission Meeting, with the first conference in Edingurgh 1937 (before WCC but possibly converging with Ultrecht 1938 (WEC), and the next is Lind 1952, two years before the WCC 2nd Assembly in Evanston in 1954, but in a converged stream with Life and Work. 3) Life and Work is the stream and it's conferences are WCCS World Conferences Church and Society, they include Stockhom 1925 and Oxford 1937, before the L&W seems to converge with the Ulrecht 1938 (WEC) prior to the WCC. However, in the second WCC website version the conferences of these early streams continue as the subcurrents of the WCC river, in the conferences of WCFOCM, WCCS, WMC. Differences between the versions: V2 is missing the 1911 WCSF Assembly in Constantinople, and the Encyclical of 1920, in which the Ecumenical Patriarch officially called for a (Christian) "A League of Churches" (not unlike the 1893 Parliment of World Religions at Chicago's worlds fair.) This call was supposedly realized in the World Council of Churches in 1948. In comparison, V1 does not show at all the "World Council of Christian Education" or WCCE, 'a concurrent stream of 'Other; ecumenism, with it's first convergence of lesser streams marked as "'Rome 1907", followed by Toronto 1950, Frankfurt 1954, Tokyo 1958, Belfast 1962, Nairobi 1967, and Lima 1971 where it converges into the World Council of Churches 'river', in the same year as Louvain (1971). for details on the WCCE and SSA (Sunday School Association) 1907-1971 see http://archives.oikoumene.org/Query/detail.aspx?ID=40965 There are other additions shown on the WCC version that are not on the earlier version. 1) At the milestone 'Amsterdam 1948' (where F&O, Faith and Order, and L&W, Life and Work, streams converge), it also says "First Assembly World Council of Churches" The first version just marks 'Amsterdam 1948'. 2) Along the main 'river' of WCC past the 'New Delhi WCC 1961' assembly, there are 3 additional highlights prior to the 1971 convergence with the WCCE, which are as follows: Mexico 1963 (WMC) World Mission Conference, and Montreal 1963 (WCWOCM) World Conferences Work & Order and Commission Meetings, Geneva 1966 (WCCS) World Conferences Church and Society (Successor to Life and Work) 3) Past the 1971 milestone convergence of the Lima 1971 WCCE and the Louvain 1971 WCC, there are the following on V2 not shown on V1: Bangkok 1972 (WCM) Accra 1974 (WCWOCM) Bangalore 1978 (WCWOCM) Cambridge 1979, (WCWOCM) Melbourne 1980, (WCWOCM) Lima 1982, (WCWOCM) , Stavanger 1985, (WCWOCM) , Budapest 1989, (WCWOCM), and San Antonio 1989 (WMC) as well as the following 'Other' WECs: Seoul 1990, Justice, Peace and the Integrity of Creation (WEC a "World Ecumenical Conference) Santiago de Compostela 1993, (WCWOCM) Salvador, Brazil 1996, (WMC) San Antonio 1989 (WMC)